marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Ghost of Sam McGee! | Synopsis2 = In Gila City, Spotting a stage coach that is out of control, the Ringo Kid rushes after it. But as he grabs hold of the reins an eerie voice orders him to let go of the reins or die and the Kid lets go an narrowly avoids getting trampled. Meeting with the sheriff who was also after the coach he tells his experience and is told that Jake Grimley, the man who was scheduled to ride the stage, said the same thing when the horses suddenly started to run wild. The sheriff goes off after the stage because it's carrying ten million in cash. The Kid decides to pay a visit Grimley to learn more about his encounter. He learns that the horses on that coach acted strange ever since their original rider Sam McGee went missing during a ride to Pine Pitch when the stage was trampled. Ringo then pays a visit to the telegraph office and asks the attendant to let him know if the coach makes it to Pine Pitch okay. Meanwhile on the route to Pine Pitch a gang of outlaws spot the wagon and assume that the stage is driver-less and try to attack it but they are spooked off by the voice of the phantom that apparently rides it. Later the Ringo Kid is told that the coach made it to Pine Pitch, but when it is loaded up with gold it raced off on its own again. The Ringo Kid rides off to intercept it and comes across it as a gang of outlaws try to rob it. Once again the voice of the phantom speaks up frightening them and allowing the Kid to swoop in and disarm them. To his surprise, Sam McGee comes out of the back of the stage. He reveals that this is the gang who had originally robbed his stage on the day he disappeared. Their raid cost him his arm and his job and so he vowed to someday capture them. Having caught the outlaws, the Ringo Kid ties them up and sends Sam back to town to turn them over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Make Every Bullet Count! | Synopsis3 = In the town of Powder Keg the Ringo Kid is heading back to the stable to collect his horse when suddenly someone starts shooting at him. Whirling around he is surprised to find that it is Buzz Drury who was testing to see if Ringo is still as fast as he remembers. The Kid asks him what brings him to town and he learns how someone has staked a claim on the ranch owned by Buzz's father, a man claiming to be his half-brother showed up after his father died and willed the ranch to him. When the Kid learns that the man claiming to be Buzz's half brother is a man named Cadman Drury, the Kid recalls the name, telling Buzz that Cadman died in a gunfight in Zaragosa three years ago. The pair ride out to Zaragosa to investigate this and find that someone knocked down Cadman's gravestone destroying the inscription. They check the town records and find none regarding Cadman's death and burial in town. However both men notice that a page was torn out of the record books. Before they can do anything about it the clerk pulls a gun on them. However the two men are fast on their feet and whirl around shooting the gun out of the clerk's hand. They then rush off to the ranch to confront the man posing as Buzz's half-brother. At the ranch an outlaw named Yarbo -- who was posing as Cadman -- and his men are rounding up the livestock on the ranch. However before they can flee, both Ringo and Buzz arrive with guns blazing and prevent them from escaping, rounding them up for the law. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Certa | Inker4_1 = Joe Certa | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Streets of Larrame! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Pirates of the Plains! | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid, his father Cory Rand, and his Comanche friend Dull Knife ride into the town of Stampede. They are spotted by men under the employ of a gambler named Pecos and they go to warn their boss. When the Ringo Kid and his companions arrive outside the gambling hall, Ringo tells them to wait outside to keep people from interfering with his confrontation. Ringo then confronts Pecos and orders him to to return the property he stole from the local Pawnee tribe. When Pecos tries to draw his guns, the Kid shoots the guns out of his hands, and then forces him to return the stolen money. The Kid then leaves and he and his companions run into the sheriff and they explain what happened and he agrees to let them cash the money at the local bank in escrow for the Pawnee people. Furious at this defeat, Pecos decides to get revenge against the Ringo Kid. The following day, Ringo, Cory and Dull Knife try to load up supplies and learn that Pecos and his men have bought up all the gunnysacks and oil supplies in the area. They soon realize that Pecos and his men are attempting to start a prairie fire to destroy the Pawnee people's hunting ground. At the suggestion of Dull Knife, they get a herd of buffalo to stampede through a river and then to trample the grass that the fire is approaching. The flattened and dampened grass prevents the fire from spreading further, and Pecos and his men are captured by the Pawnee who then turn him and his men over to the Ringo Kid to give over to the law. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}